Oh Well
by Peepmeow
Summary: Anemone and her escapades for episodes 40 and above. Not for the people who want your Eureka seveN experience spoiled.[DominicxAnemone][Oneshot]


**AN: Mmkay. Second Eureka seveN fanfiction. The other was centered around Dominic, this one is about Anemone. Eventually I'll probably get to Renton and co, but for now just bear with me. **

**This one is about Anemone and her final hours before the mission and during the mission while fighting the Nirvash, then when she kisses Dominic. Yes, this means this is a spoiler for episodes 45 and beyond.**

**Disclaimer: Now if I owned Eureka seveN, why would I be sitting here writing this fanfiction?**

* * *

I clambered into theEND, my very own LFO, and stood there, waiting for my commands to go on my final mission. 

As I stood there, I couldn't help but cry and whisper, "Oh well, it was an interesting life… Regrets? If I said no, of course it would be a lie… I mean, I'm still pretty young. I've tried shopping. Wouldn't it have been great if I could try some more delicious food? And… You know… You know, I've had a nice love…"

A flash of black and white came into my mind. Eventually they formed a picture.

Dominic.

I let tears fall as I continued with my mantra. "And if I could have tried all that… That would've been great… But at this point… It's just an "oh well" feeling.

Really.

"Oh well."

I let the final tear fall before the command was given and I was blasted out of the chamber where theEND once stood.

Where I once lived.

'Oh well.'

Where Dominic brought me Anemone flowers, and I turned them away saying, "Do you know what the anemone flowers symbolize?"

He replied, "I don't know anything about flowers. What do they symbolize?"

I said quietly, but harshly, "A dying hope."

He panicked for a moment, but then he leaned down to kiss me.

I bit his lip and said, "Don't cling to me."

Now I wonder if he forgave me for that. It's probably too late now.

'Oh well.'

Finally, I flew through the Coralian chamber. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and let it all out.

Finding the Nirvash, I knew my duty.

It was to find and destroy.

Kill and be killed.

'Oh well.'

We engaged in battle, and I was biting back tears and saying my last words.

"If just maybe all this ends, if someone came to me and said "It's okay to live…" I would buy just one small mirror, and practice smiling."

I heard mumbling and could make out, "Such a sad voice…", then "Let's help her."

I knew I was beyond help. I knew I could not be helped.

'Oh well.'

"I would practice over and over to meet you again."

A distinct cry, "We can hear you! We hear your voice!"

"Maybe, just maybe, someone told me "You can live without hurting anyone," I'd pull my hair back rustling in the wind and take a giant leap. I would push out my chest to go see him, I want to live, to tell him "Thank you," I want to live, so I can tell him my feelings."

"You can tell him!" Renton.

"I want to live! …I wish I hadn't discovered this feeling."

"It's okay to live! No one's saying that it's not!" Eureka.

"But it's so painful! That person is gone! That's… That's!!"

"I'm sure he'll get your feelings! ANEMONE!"

"No, Eureka… There's no way he can anymore… VASQUDO…!"

I prepared for attack, but I couldn't help think these last words.

Renton… Eureka… Thank you… And goodbye.

Suddenly, a distinct cry of "ANEMONE! ANEMONE! ANEMONEEE!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Eh?"

"D- Dominic?" I said in shock. I didn't notice the attack.

"Anemone!" He had jumped out of the plane he was in. "Anemoneee!"

I gasped when I realized the attack was still powering up. "Th- TheEND! NO!!!" The shock wave sent Dominic flying up into the sky and down again, unconscious.

His yell echoed in my ears.

'Oh well.'

My thoughts matched up to my heart rate.

'Oh well.'

I could only think to fly to him and call his name. "DOMINIC!!"

'Oh well.'

TheEND changed colors to white. I didn't understand why, it just did.

'Oh well.'

I charged down, crying out his name. "DOMINIC!"

When theEND looked at me, its face practically said, "Save him."

I nodded in determination, and I was ejected from the pilot's seat.

'Oh well.'

I reached for him. Dominic woke up and reached out for me. We were almost there, but we didn't connect. Gulliver came up, chuffed, and connected our hands. I quickly wrapped my arms around Dominic.

"Ah… So… How's it going?" He said nervously.

That idiot thought that small talk was going to work in this situation!

"Idiot! What were you doing falling from there!"

"Ah! Uh, sorry!"

"I'll forgive you for that! You came for me! You saved me!"

"I did?" He had a clueless face on."

"Well, you tried to!"

My eyes brightened and my lips widened into a curve, a smile.

"Hey," He caught my attention. "That's the first time I've seen that face. It's beautiful."

I realized what he was trying to do, and decided to tease him. "What did you say?!"

Anyone could see his blush when he said, "I'm saying I LOVE YOU!" I kissed him on the forehead quickly, and his blush turned from pink to red quickly.

"This is the first time I've felt this too! This wonderful feeling!" And before we knew it, we kissed in midair.

'Oh well' was banished from my mind.

'Dominic' replaced it.

"Let's live together forever!" Was the promise that glued us together.

Forever.

* * *

**Relax, please, if this E7 fic sucked. Really, this is only my second E7 fic.**

**Yes I did watch the whole series.**

**Yes I did take quotes out of this. In fact the majority of this whole fic is quotes.**

**Next up is Renton and Eureka! Then the kids and Gekko-Go!**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


End file.
